


Some Kind of Wonderful

by designatedheart (coffeewordangel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/designatedheart
Summary: Loosely based on Some Kind of Wonderful (very very loosely lol)Jongin has a crush on the most popular girl in school.Chanyeol is just trying really hard not to out herself before graduation or crush too hard on her gaming friend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> eta: it occurs to me that I should explain that any perceived heterosexuality here is compulsory and not real. This is a fake love triangle. Jongin isn't straight, he just doesn't know it yet.

Chanyeol hasn't even sat down yet before Jongin is squirming in his seat like a puppy and grinning broadly. "This is the best day _ever_!" he exclaims enthusiastically. 

She slumps down next to him. It's Monday and she just took a math quiz that she probably failed and she was up all night gaming and it is _not_ the best day ever. "Is it?" she asks uninterestedly. 

Jongin is undeterred, twitching like he might explode. "Aren't you going to ask me why it's so good?"

Chanyeol stifles a sigh. She would bet 100,000 won that it starts with a B and ends with aekhyun. "Why is today the best day ever, Jongin?" she asks with obviously fake enthusiasm.

A small pout forms on Jongin's lips before excitement overtakes him again. He leans in and whispers, "Baekhyun and her boyfriend broke up!" 

Of course. Of course that's what has him all worked up. "And you think now you have a shot?" she asks skeptically. 

The pout is back, more pronounced this time. "You don't think so?" he asks.

"I think we've all been going to the same school for three years and are almost to graduation and she still doesn't know your name," Chanyeol replies. 

A bright, sunny smile wreaths Jongin's pretty face. "Then I'll have to introduce myself!" 

"It's a good first step," Chanyeol says noncommittally. 

Jongin is smart, he really is. He's in the top 5 students for scores and when he's not dancing or painting he has his nose in a book. Unfortunately, Chanyeol is his only friend so he's poorly socialized and shy and more than a little naive. Maybe she's babied him too much. 

"It is," he agrees proudly. Settled down a little he peers closer at Chanyeol. "Why are you all worn out? Were you up all night gaming with your girlfriend again?"

Chanyeol glares at him and looks around to see if anyone is paying attention. She's trying to graduate under the radar and getting bullied for being gay isn't on her agenda. "Not my girlfriend," she hisses. 

Jongin just smirks at her. "But you wish she was," he says smugly. 

"Maybe a little bit," Chanyeol admits sulkily. "But I don't know what she looks like or even her real name. We just game together."

She met HyunnieB a little over a year ago in the mmorpg they both play and the novelty of meeting another girl in game was quickly overshadowed by how seamlessly they clicked. Hyunnie has a sharp tongue and quick wit that complements Chanyeol's own dry humor and lowkey misanthropy incredibly well. Together they make gamer boys cry and it's 100% Chanyeol's favorite thing. 

"You should ask to meet up," Jongin says with a sage nod, like he has even one iota of dating experience. 

The thought makes Chanyeol's heart seize in her chest. "I'm good for now," she murmurs. "Maybe if the time feels right."

Jongin hugs her impulsively. "This could be the year we both get girlfriends, Channie! Wouldn't that be great?"

A lifetime of being assailed by Jongin's hugs keeps her from tensing up but she still bops him lightly on the head. "Don't call me Channie, Nini." She pauses briefly. "That would be kind of nice, though." 

"We could double date," he says wistfully. 

"Never in a million years," Chanyeol replies dryly. "I'll cheer you on from a distance, though." The bell signals the end of lunch period and she sighs. "See you after school. Don't daydream too much!"

\---

Gym is hands down Chanyeol's least favorite class. Not because of the sport itself, she's actually fairly good at most of them, but because she hates changing in the locker room. It's a cesspool of teenage vipers and cruel gossip.

Chanyeol isn't out and doesn't plan to be until she's graduated, but rumors have surrounded her sexuality since she hit her growth spurt at 14. She's tall and lanky and flat chested and gives no fucks about boys or fashion. That's enough for the bigots she goes to school with to make assumptions. 

"Are those _men's_ underwear?" a mocking voice asks. 

"Yes," Chanyeol replies with a sharp smile. "I borrowed them from my boyfriend because they're comfy. Any other stupid questions?"

The girl laughs at her. "As if you have a boyfriend, you weirdo. Who would want to date you?" She tosses her hair and swans out of the locker room. 

Chanyeol takes a few deep breaths and tells herself that punching a bitch would feel good momentarily but would quite possibly ruin her future. It would be incredibly satisfying, though. 

"I'm sorry," a soft voice says behind her. "You shouldn't have to deal with her."

"What." Chanyeol says flatly, turning to realize she's being addressed by Jongin's crush. 

Baekhyun gives her a friendly smile. "The stuff they say to you. You don't deserve any of that."

Chanyeol tries not to notice that Baekhyun is wearing matching bra and panties in a delicate pink. Perving over another girl would definitely be a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. She swallows hard. 

"Why do you care?" Chanyeol asks, harsher than she intended. 

Baekhyun tilts her head cutely and shrugs her shoulders. "Because it's wrong. Do you want me to tell a teacher for you?"

Chanyeol groans and runs a hand through her blonde hair. "No. We only have two months left until we're free, right? I can deal with it. Most of it I don't give a fuck about. They don't know me. Uh. Thanks though."

If Baekhyun is surprised by the swearing she doesn't show it. Instead she leans into Chanyeol's personal space, smelling faintly like strawberries and sunshine, and brushes her elegant fingers over Chanyeol's cheekbone. 

"You have such pretty eyes," she says. "I bet a little bit of makeup would look amazing on you. Do you want me to give you a little makeover?"

Gay panic seizes Chanyeol and she pulls away, clearing her throat and shoving her legs into her uniform. "Um. Maybe? Later? I. Uh. I have to go. Now." Her voice is strangled and higher pitched and she tries not to literally run for the door while Baekhyun watches her, amused. "Bye!"

Chanyeol doesn't stop moving until she's outside. She feels light headed and flustered and this is why she isn't friends with any girls, dammit. They're all touchy and clingy and her gay ass gets all confused. 

"Channie!" Jongin calls from the sidewalk. 

Nothing happened but Chanyeol feels a little bad about her momentary attraction to Jongin's crush. She fishes a water bottle out of her bag, takes a long swallow and then saunters over to her best friend. 

"What did I say about calling me Channie?" she asks wryly. 

Jongin smiles innocently at her but she knows he's being a little shit. "It's cute. Like you."

"I'm not cute," she says with a snort but links arms with him anyway. "Your house today? You were gonna show me your new routine." 

"You just wanna play with your drum set," Jongin accuses. 

Chanyeol laughs and ruffles his hair. "Well I've been missing her. I still can't believe mom made me move her to your garage. But I want to see your routine first."

Sometimes Chanyeol thinks that if her life was a drama she would be straight and in love with Jongin while he hopelessly pines over the most popular girl in school. Eventually he would realize true love was right under his nose the whole time in the form of Chanyeol and they would live happily ever after while some idol sang a sappy love song over their first kiss. 

That would be easier. Simpler. Society approved. But she doesn't think it would be nearly as good as what she has right now.


	2. What's Love Got To Do With It?

Something about the way a bass drum reverberates in her bones or the way the hi-hat shivers over her skin feels like home. Chanyeol can play multiple instruments, but the drums are the only ones that clear her head of everything but the beat and the solid motion of her body. 

"You should join a band," Jongin says from his reclining position on the old saggy couch that's been shoved into the corner of the garage. Jongin's mom tried to throw it away but they snuck it into the spare room at the back of Jongin's dad's mechanic garage. He hasn't ratted them out yet. 

Jongin's family lives in the space above the business, but the floor between them is soundproofed so engines and car lifts and things can't be heard inside the apartment. It works out well when Chanyeol wants to play her drums. 

"I don't think I have time to be in a band," Chanyeol replies, lifting the hem of her shirt to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "It sounds like a commitment." 

Jongin twists on the couch until his long legs are against the wall and his head is hanging off the edge, almost to the ground. He gives her an upside down smirk and pushes his glasses back up. 

"You just don't want to have to get along with any more people," he teases. 

"Can you blame me? Most people are trash," Chanyeol says derisively. 

Jongin purses his lips. "That's not true. You don't give anyone a chance to show you who they are. You just judge them and move on." 

Chanyeol shrugs. "Not everyone. Just the people we go to school with. I don't want to know them. I want to punch in, do my work, and then clock out for the day. Maybe university will be different."

"Maybe," Jongin says with a thoughtful hum. 

"Hey, at least your dad is letting you go now and stopped talking about you taking over the shop instead of going to school," Chanyeol points out. 

Jongin wrinkles his nose. "They still want me to get a useful degree and not do dance." 

Chanyeol does a little drum roll just because she can. "Maybe they'll come around. You have some time. They have to know how talented you are."

Jongin just shrugs and looks pensive. Chanyeol feels for him. He lives for dancing, isn't whole without it. If she had a driving passion like that she would want to pursue it too. As it stands she really doesn't know what she's doing with her life. 

"Hey, either of you kids want to help me change out a carburetor?" Jongin's dad asks from the doorway, as if talking about him summoned him. 

"Yes!" Chanyeol replies enthusiastically, jumping up from the drum set and shoving her drumsticks in her back pocket. 

"I'm good," Jongin says tonelessly. 

Jongin's dad shakes his head but smiles at Chanyeol. "Okay, kiddo, you know where the coveralls are. I'll wait for you."

Chanyeol pauses by the couch to push at Jongin's feet. "I don't know how your dad managed to have a kid who doesn't know a spark plug from a distributor."

"Shut up." Jongin glares at her. "It's boring and I hate getting greasy. He should just adopt you and have you take over."

Chanyeol laughs. "Don't tempt me. Do your history homework while I'm helping so I can copy off you when I get back."

She skips out into the garage and heads for the lockers to slip on coveralls. Her hair gets scraped up into a messy ponytail and she joins Jongin's dad at the open hood, eager to learn. 

Mostly she holds the light and hands him tools but he does let her pull out the old carburetor. Chanyeol has been helping out around the garage since she and Jongin were old enough to push a broom. It feels as familiar to her as her own house.

While Jongin hates everything about it, Chanyeol loves taking things apart and putting them back together. She loves the hum of a well tuned engine and has slowly been rebuilding a motorcycle at the back of the shop. Hopefully it will be done before she goes off to university. She would hate to leave it here. 

"I can't believe you kids are graduating and then heading off to university in a few months," Mr. Kim comments, tightening bolts. 

Chanyeol tilts the light into a slightly better angle and shrugs. "Feels weird to me too. I don't know if I'm ready to figure out being an adult."

Mr. Kim laughs. "You'll do fine. You're smart and resourceful. Just, look out for Nini, yeah? He's still...soft, you know? I don't want him to get hurt."

"Yeah, I do," Chanyeol says softly. Even though they're close in age, Jongin has always felt younger. He still sees the beauty in things and good in everyone and she thinks that deserves protecting. "I'll continue to take care of him."

"Good. You're a good kid, Chanyeol. I'm glad you and Nini are friends." Mr. Kim clears his throat uncomfortably, like maybe he's reached his limit for heartfelt discussions. "I know you're bound for bigger things, but if you ever need a job, you have one here." 

Chanyeol blinks rapidly to hold back the tears and smiles as best she can. "Thank you, Mr. Kim."

"Yeah, yeah," he replies, waving her thanks off, but she can see he's fighting emotions. "That Honda over there needs an oil change. You do that and it'll finish earning you the exhaust pipes for your bike."

"You got it, boss," she says cheerily. 

Knowing Mr. Kim, he's already placed the order for the part which means she might get to install it by the weekend. He gets parts at cost and she works them off doing minor things like oil changes. He had offered a similar deal to Jongin, but Jongin has no interest in owning a vehicle of any kind which Chanyeol doesn't understand at all. 

Chanyeol hums as she works, finding the familiar routine of draining the oil and changing the filter soothing. She could probably do this in her sleep. 

Once finished she cleans up and tosses the coveralls in the laundry basket. Jongin is in the exact same position she left him in except he appears to be napping. 

"Lazy," she tuts, dropping down next to him. She makes sure to bounce a little to wake him up. 

"Wha?" Jongin asks blearily. 

"I am one step closer to stealing your inheritance," Chanyeol announces. 

Jongin rolls over onto his side and settles his head in her lap. "You can have it," he mumbles sleepily. 

She pokes him in the ribs. "You know I'm joking. I think I'll have my bike done before the end of break, though. There's not much left to do and we always work more when school's out."

Jongin yawns but smiles at her after. "Think of all the girls you'll attract," he teases. 

Chanyeol sticks her tongue out at him. "Not the primary goal, but hopefully." Jongin's hair is soft when she runs her fingers through it. "I see you got no homework done."

"I'll do it tonight," he promises. "You can copy before school tomorrow. Trade for math?"

"Ugh, yeah. I did most of it at school but I'll finish tonight." Chanyeol bends down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Get up, you big baby. Mom wants me home for dinner tonight."

Jongin makes a big show of sighing and sitting up but he nuzzles his face against her arm. "Text me when you get home. And come early tomorrow. I'll have Mom make extra breakfast for you. We can swap homework while we eat."

"Yeah, okay," Chanyeol agrees, ruffling his hair and standing up. "Just don't get food on the homework this time." 

Jongin pouts up at her. "That was once and it was years ago. Let me live!"

Chanyeol laughs and throws her bag over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Nini."

\---

By the time she texts Jongin and eats dinner and finishes her homework, it's twenty minutes past when she was supposed to meet HyunnieB online. Chanyeol curses under her breath and settles her headset over her ears while she waits for the game to load.

"You're late," greets her. 

Chanyeol groans. "Sorry! Mom made me wash the dishes and I had to finish my homework."

Hyunnie sniffs. "Well. I suppose not failing might be more important than me. Barely."

"Twenty minutes, princess," Chanyeol chides with a grin. "I didn't keep you waiting for hours."

"Call me princess again," Hyunnie demands flirtatiously. "Your voice gets all sexy and deep when you do."

Chanyeol flushes bright red and almost fumbles her first kill. She corrects her aim at the last minute and tries not to sound like she's choking. This isn't new, exactly. HyunnieB flirts outrageously sometimes, but it's not usually so pointed. It's also not the first time she's been told her voice is sexy but there's a world of difference between some asshole telling her she should do phone sex and this. 

"It's hot when you swear," Chanyeol blurts out before facepalming herself because she's a dumbass. "Princess," she adds belatedly. 

Hyunnie laughs delightedly, high and airy over the comms. "Loey," she purrs. "Do you like girls?"

Chanyeol takes a gulp of water and a few deep breaths. She's only come out to one person so far and she knew what he would say before he did. She can do this, though. It's good practice for later. 

"Um, yeah," Chanyeol replies, voice cracked and nervous. "All the homo."

"Me too, I think," Hyunnie replies thoughtfully. "I mean. I've dated guys before and I hated it. And there's this girl at school I can't stop thinking about."

Chanyeol's heart drops in her chest in disappointment. Of course her crush has a crush on some other girl. That's just how her life works, right?

"What's she like?" Chanyeol asks, apparently hellbent on causing herself pain. They're just grinding which doesn't require a lot of concentration but she gives it her all anyway. 

Hyunnie sighs dreamily. "Oh, she's so tall and cool, like she's above all the high school drama stuff, you know? Her lips are so full and sexy and her hands...ugh I just want them all over me."

Chanyeol shifts slightly and ignores that she's kind of turned on. "Does she, um. Does she like you back, do you think?"

"I don't think she likes me at all," Hyunnie replies sadly. 

If her heart jumps at that a little, Chanyeol ignores it. "Why? Who wouldn't like you?"

Hyunnie laughs softly. "You're so sweet, Loey. But uh, I don't hang out with the nicest people at school? They're all kind of awful. I can't wait to never see them again."

Chanyeol frowns. She doesn't understand that at all. "Why would you be friends with people you can't stand?"

Hyunnie is quiet for a moment. "So, everyone thinks I'm rich because I hang out with the rich popular kids. I'm not, though. But one of the popular guys was interested in me our first year and I agreed to date him and suddenly I was one of them, you know? I got cool clothes and got to go to the best parties and everyone wanted to be me." 

"I'm sorry, but that sounds kind of shitty," Chanyeol says bluntly. "You sold out who you are for what? Cheap beer and terrible music?"

"I know," Hyunnie says in a small voice. 

Chanyeol is disappointed. This isn't at all the person she's been talking to for over a year, but she's completely certain the person she knows is the real one. She sighs. 

"I'm not trying to bust your balls. I don't know any of these people, but I think you're better than that," Chanyeol finally says. 

"I'm trying to be," Hyunnie replies softly. "I broke up with the asshole and I've quit hanging out with all of them mostly. I'm trying to be nicer to people at school since we're almost done but I think it might be too little too late." 

Chanyeol doesn't feel like she gives great advice but she takes a moment to come up with something anyway. "I think. I think the damage has already been done, probably. You should apologize to the people you think you need to apologize to and try to be your best self going forward, but you have to be prepared for them not to accept your apology." 

"Yeah, I will," Hyunnie says determinedly. She takes out a low level monster and laughs softly. "Enough about my drama, what about you? Do you have a crush on anyone at school?"

For a second Baekhyun's pretty face appears in Chanyeol's mind and she quickly banishes it. She does not have a crush on Jongin's crush. That's stupid. 

"No," she replies firmly. "No one."

"That's boring," Hyunnie complains. "How are we supposed to gossip about girls if you don't have a girl to gossip about?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Wait till university starts. I'm sure I'll find someone to crush on there." 

They play for a bit longer, but Chanyeol begs off early, claiming exhaustion from their late night on Sunday. It's half true, but really she's still feeling sad about Hyunnie crushing on someone else. It's stupid and she'll get over it but she needs some time to do that. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Hyunnie asks after pretending to cry over their short session. 

"Definitely," Chanyeol agrees. She'll force herself to come to terms with everything by then. 

"Thank you for everything, Loey," Hyunnie says sweetly. "You're a good friend."

It's the sort of thing they say to each other all the time and ordinarily it wouldn't hurt. In Chanyeol's current emotional state, it feels like a direct hit. 

"You too," she says quickly and logs off, hoping it didn't seem too abrupt. With a heavy sigh she rolls off her bed and heads to take a depression shower.


	3. Bizarre Love Triangle

Chanyeol tells Jongin of course, about HyunnieB having a crush on a girl at her school. He's been treating her like she's heartbroken all week which, while sweet, isn't actually helping her get over her disappointment. By Friday she's about fed up. 

"I have a plan," Jongin announces when she arrives at his place before school. 

He has his determined face on. Chanyeol is a little bit scared. 

"Um. A plan for what?" She asks hesitantly. 

Jongin steps out and closes the door behind him. "For you getting your girl."

Chanyeol sighs. "Oh. Look, Jongin, I don't think…"

"So you said her crush doesn't like her at all, right?" Jongin continues as if Chanyeol hadn't spoken. 

"Yeah," Chanyeol confirms reluctantly. 

"And what were the things she liked about her crush?"

Chanyeol frowns. "Uh. She's tall and cool and has great hands? I didn't really ask for details."

Jongin nods enthusiastically. "See? You're tall and cool and," he glances down at her hands like he's never seen them before. "...have hands? I guess? But the point is, you have all the things her crush has AND you like her, you just have to meet up with her and show her!"

"You make it sound so easy," Chanyeol mutters, fiddling with the straps of her bag. 

"It is easy," Jongin replies, gently nudging her in the ribs. "Just say something about how you've been friends online for a long time and you'd like to try hanging out in person."

Chanyeol frowns at him. "Okay, if it's so easy then why haven't you asked Baekhyun out yet? She's been broken up with that neanderthal for a couple weeks now. Aren't you afraid someone else will steal your chance?"

Jongin worries his lower lip between his teeth. "Yeah," he admits. "How about...how about if I ask Baekhyun out after school today then you have to ask your crush to meet in person?"

"Hmm," Chanyeol hums. She puts her odds at about 60/40 that Jongin will actually see it through. "Okay. Deal."

"Okay!" Jongin beams at her and holds out his pinky. "Seal it."

Chanyeol rolls her eyes at the childish gesture but a smile tugs at her lips. "Fine," she says with fake exasperation. She reaches out and links her pinky with Jongin's, pressing their thumbs together.

"This is a binding contract now," Jongin says, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "No backing out."

"Of the two of us, which one wussed out on sneaking out last year?" Chanyeol shoots back. 

"Grandma was visiting," Jongin whines. "You know she has prophetic dreams and is the lightest sleeper in the universe. I would still be grounded."

"Shouldn't have sealed the promise then," Chanyeol replies smugly. 

They separate as they near the school, Jongin's arm slipping from her shoulders. Chanyeol doesn't really care about the rumors about them, although she doesn't see how she can be both a raging lesbian _and_ sucking Jongin's dick on a daily basis. High school rumors don't have to make sense she's discovered. What she does care about is sparing Jongin from the nastiness. 

"Don't forget to ask her out," Chanyeol murmurs, reaching out to surreptitiously poke Jongin's side. "See you at lunch."

Chanyeol's day drags by, the same as it always does. Jongin is too nervous at lunch over asking Baekhyun out to talk much and Chanyeol savors the lack of invasive questions and pointed comments.

"Fighting!" She whispers in Jongin's ear when lunch is over. He gives her a weak smile. 

Afternoon classes seem to go by more swiftly, but that might be because she half dozes through them. Jongin says her habit of sleeping with her eyes open is creepy but it comes in handy in class. Once the last class of the day is dismissed, Chanyeol beelines toward the main entrance. She would rather wait outside for Jongin to finish embarrassing himself. 

"Park!" A voice calls behind her. 

Chanyeol doesn't pay attention. There are at least six other Parks in her year. Besides, no one other than Jongin ever talks to her on purpose. 

"Chanyeol! Wait!" 

Chanyeol slows and turns around, frowning slightly. Her eyes widen when she realizes Baekhyun is running toward her, tie askew and cheeks flushed. People are staring at the spectacle they're making and Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably but waits for Baekhyun to reach her. 

"Uh, hi?" Chanyeol says once Baekhyun is standing in front of her. "Did you...need something?"

Baekhyun nods emphatically, long hair bouncing attractively. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Chanyeol asks nervously. 

"I just need to apologize to you," Baekhyun says with a determined set to her jaw. She looks up at Chanyeol expectantly. 

Chanyeol blinks at her and tries to remember something that Baekhyun has done to her. She can't think of anything. The people she hangs out with are dicks but Baekhyun never participates. 

"For what?" She finally asks. 

Baekhyun's lips push forward as she exhales slowly like she's trying to calm herself down. They're slightly shiny from some type of lip balm and look incredibly soft. Chanyeol forces herself to drag her gaze back up to focus in the spot between Baekhyun's eyes. She's a pretty girl, it doesn't mean anything. Chanyeol feels guilty anyway. 

"I need to apologize for all the sh...stuff my former friends said to you. And about you. It was cruel and wrong." Baekhyun's brow furrows. 

Surprised, Chanyeol looks her in the eyes. "Oh. You never said any of it though? At least, not to my face." This conversation is confusing but she feels the urge to assuage Baekhyun's guilt as best she can anyway. 

"No, I never said any of it," Baekhyun confirms. "But I never told them to stop or defended you either." 

"Okay, well. Thanks for the apology. I'm not mad at you or anything," Chanyeol says, still sort of dumbfounded this is happening. "You're forgiven."

Baekhyun relaxes all at once, tension leaving her body. She smiles so hard her eyes scrunch up and Chanyeol's heart clenches at the sight. Not allowed, she reminds herself. 

"Thank you, Chanyeol. I feel better now. I hope we can speak like friends in the future." Baekhyun lowers her head slightly and turns to hurry away. 

"Wait!" Chanyeol calls, stopping her. 

Baekhyun turns around, eyes bright and curious. "Yes?"

Chanyeol rubs the back of her neck and bites her lower lip. "Um. So. Jongin is going to ask you out in a few minutes. Please say yes. He's a really sweet guy."

Baekhyun's eyes dim slightly but she smiles. "I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now."

"I can understand that, but…" Chanyeol pauses and runs her fingers through her hair. "Just one date. Please? He'll be crushed if you reject him outright."

Baekhyun presses her lips together but nods. "Okay. One date."

"Thank you," Chanyeol says sincerely. She can't be a bad person for feeling attraction to Baekhyun if she also secured a date with her for Jongin, right?

\---

All of Chanyeol's machinations seem worth it when Jongin practically floats home beside her. His eyes are dreamy and he can't stop smiling.

"I can't believe I have a date with _Baekhyun_ tomorrow night," he sighs blissfully. Suddenly his eyes get wide. "Oh no, what am I going to wear?"

Chanyeol stifles her amusement and reaches out to ruffle his hair. "I have a shift at the garage tomorrow, but I'll come up and help you pick an outfit after, okay?"

"Thank you," Jongin says gratefully. "I'm choosing to trust you even though your personal style is giant hoodies and ripped jeans."

"There is nothing wrong with being comfortable," Chanyeol shoots back. "I'm capable of dressing up, I just have no one to do it for."

"Yet," Jongin replies. His smile is impish and Chanyeol rolls her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll ask her tonight." She pushes Jongin toward the garage. "Go moon over your date, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Jongin waves cheerily and heads inside. They're practically neighbors so Chanyeol only has to walk a couple more blocks till she's home. There's a note saying her mom is working late but there's leftovers in the fridge. 

Chanyeol sighs and grabs a bag of chips before heading to her room. She wonders if her mom will notice if the leftovers don't get eaten. She's been pulling doubles all week because they're short staffed and Chanyeol has barely seen her. 

It's just been the two of them since her dad left and she thinks he sends money, but she's never asked. Chanyeol can't even remember what he looks like and it doesn't bother her anymore. Jongin's dad has filled the void pretty well she thinks.

There's some time before her gaming appointment with HyunnieB but Chanyeol logs in anyway and plays around with her character settings. She's feeling more at peace about the whole crush thing and while she doesn't think meeting in person will make Hyunnie fall for her, the possibility sends a zing of anticipation through her. 

"Sorry I'm late," Hyunnie apologizes. 

"A whole five minutes you made me wait," Chanyeol teases. "You should feel terrible about that."

Hyunnie blows her a raspberry and Chanyeol giggles. They chat as they play, but Chanyeol is keeping up most of the conversation which is unusual. Normally Hyunnie is chatty and bubbly and can monologue on any topic for ages. Tonight she seems abnormally subdued. 

Chanyeol waits until there's a natural pause in game play before asking. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Hyunnie mutters. 

"Do...you want to talk about it?" Chanyeol asks hesitantly. Normally she's the moody, sullen one and Hyunnie is cheering her up. 

Hyunnie sighs. "I took your advice and apologized to my crush for all the bullshit my ex-friends gave her."

"Oh?" Chanyeol asks lightly, stomach twisting. "What happened?"

"I have a date tomorrow night," Hyunnie says. She doesn't sound happy about it. 

Chanyeol frowns, ignoring the way her chest hurts. "Isn't that a good thing? Don't you want to go out with her?"

Hyunnie laughs humorlessly. "Oh no, I don't have a date with _her_. I have a date with her best friend. Her _male_ best friend."

"Oh." Chanyeol freezes. This has to be a coincidence, right? There's no way. "How did that happen?"

"She asked me to say yes when he asked me out," Hyunnie says flatly. "And she looked so sincere, you know? And I couldn't tell her no and then he asked me out almost immediately after and I had to say yes because I told her I would and now I have a date with him."

"Maybe it won't be that bad?" Chanyeol says tentatively. She has no idea how to handle this. "Is he cute at least?"

Hyunnie sighs. "Yeah. He'd be cuter if he lost the huge glasses and took his nose out of his book once in a while. He's really sweet, though. I mean. He won't treat me bad."

It sounds like Hyunnie is talking herself into this and Chanyeol feels kind of panicky about it. She moves the mic away from her mouth and takes several deep, slow breaths. 

"That doesn't sound so bad then," she says when she's sure her voice won't shake and give her away. 

"It's not going to be torture or anything," Hyunnie agrees. "I just have a feeling he likes that I'm pretty and popular, like I'm some kind of ideal for him."

That's pretty spot on, actually. Everything Jongin knows about Baekhyun is very superficial. But he thinks he's in love and Chanyeol hasn't wanted to burst his bubble. If Hyunnie is Baekhyun, that is. 

"Tell me more about your crush," Chanyeol says after a heated internal debate. "Do you know anything about her besides the fact that she's tall and you want her hands all over you?"

How Chanyeol manages to keep her voice light and teasing is beyond her. She feels like she's going to stroke out, her heart is beating so hard and fast.

Hyunnie laughs a little, small but genuine. "I think you might be insinuating that my crush is just as superficial as his," she accuses lightly. "At first I thought it was just admiration, you know? Because she's so brave and she stands up for herself in all the ways I wished I could. I wanted to be friends with her. Then I kept noticing little things, like her dimple when she smiles and how cute her ears are and how focused she gets when the lesson is something she finds interesting. I wanted her to look at me like that, I wanted that intensity on me." 

"What's her name?" Chanyeol asks, mouth dry. 

Hyunnie sighs, sweet and wistful. "Chanyeol," she says, like it's something delicate and precious.

Oh. Oh fuck. 

The girl Chanyeol has been falling for is 100% _Byun Baekhyun_. The same girl her best friend has fallen for. The same girl he's taking on a date tomorrow.

Chanyeol doesn't know if she's elated that her crush likes her back. Or guilty because of the Jongin situation. It's all mixed up inside her leaving her feeling kind of nauseous.


	4. Love Is A Battlefield

Chanyeol doesn't sleep much after she logs off. She tosses and turns, wrapped up in guilt and dread. Somewhere around three am she realizes she never got around to asking if she and Baekhyun could meet up. Maybe that's for the best. 

Eventually she manages a few hours of restless sleep before getting up for her eight am shift at the garage. She arrives sandy-eyed and quiet, lost in her own thoughts. Thankfully everyone is already too busy to notice her mood as she goes to pull on coveralls. 

Mr. Kim keeps her too busy to think much and Chanyeol is grateful. The last thing she wants is to be left alone with her thoughts some more. Bad enough that in a few hours she'll have to help Jongin choose an outfit for his date.

By lunch she's feeling a little ragged, but Mr. Kim hands over a lunch box Mrs. Kim packed for her. Some of the other guys protest the blatant favoritism, but Mr. Kim quells it with a look. 

"If my wife helped raise you, she would pack you a lunch too. Talk to your own mother or wife," he says with a warning tone. 

Chanyeol ducks her head in thanks and gives him a small smile before hurrying off to eat lunch next to her bike. She stops short when she sees the pile of boxes next to it. What. That's far more than a set of exhaust pipes. 

Mr. Kim comes up behind her and rests a hand on her shoulder. "A graduation gift," he says warmly. "You've worked hard this year. Everything you need to finish her is there."

Tears well in Chanyeol's eyes and she swallows hard to keep from sobbing. "Thank you," she says in a trembling tone. 

Mr. Kim clears his throat like he too is pushing away emotion. "You're welcome. There's a helmet in there too. No riding her without one."

"Yes, sir," Chanyeol replies, still overwhelmed. "I'll be safe."

"My son says he needs you at 5 sharp so you can go up then. Eat now. You have that old bat and her Benz coming. She won't have anyone but you change her oil now," Mr. Kim says, pretending he doesn't see her tears. 

Chanyeol sniffs and nods, smiling. "I'll be done before Ms. Kwon arrives."

She wolfs down her lunch, barely tasting it, so she can open all the boxes before her break is over. This is better than Christmas. The helmet is last and she gasps a little when she sees it. It's sleek and black with red accents just like her bike and she cannot wait to wear it. 

"Ms. Kwon is here," Mr. Kim informs her, shaking his head at the mess she's made but smiling anyway. 

Chanyeol hurriedly washes her hands and heads back to the garage. Ms. Kwon is...eccentric at best. She's tiny and full of gossip, ridiculously wealthy from the fortune her parents left her. And she adores Chanyeol for some reason. 

Today she has another woman with her, equally tiny and well dressed. Her eyes light up when she sees Chanyeol and motions her over. 

"Ahnjongie, this was the lovely young lady I was telling you about. Chanyeol, this is my...friend, Lee Ahnjong."

Chanyeol catches the slight hesitation before the word friend and blinks. She notices the way Ms. Kwon's palm cups her companion's elbow almost possessively, the way their bodies are angled toward each other. _Oh_. 

"It's nice to meet you, ahjumeoni," Chanyeol says softly, bowing. She feels a little awestruck. Their relationship isn't obvious, but Chanyeol _knows_ they're together. Like _that_. 

Ms. Kwon smiles proudly and nods at Chanyeol, eyes sparkling like she knows Chanyeol figured it out. "You're so lovely, dear, so polite and respectful."

Chanyeol blushes and shuffles her feet, head ducking slightly. "Thank you, ahjumeoni. Should I change your oil now?" 

"Of course. We'll settle in the lounge. Tell your boss to invest in better tea. What he serves is just awful."

Chanyeol hides her grin and nods, watching Ms. Kwon lead Ms. Lee toward the lounge out front. Her small hand presses to the other woman's waist, firm and secure. Chanyeol sighs longingly. 

After the oil has been changed and the women have left, Chanyeol finishes her shift in a daze. She contemplates as she heads upstairs. Of course she knew elder lesbians existed, loving women isn't something her generation invented, but she's never met any before. It makes her chest ache a little with a kind of yearning. She wants to grow old with someone. 

"Yeol!" Jongin practically pounces on her the second he opens the door, wide-eyed and frantic. 

Chanyeol raises her eyebrows at his sweats and messy hair. "Have you not even begun getting ready?"

"I don't know what to wear," Jongin whines, pouting his full lips. 

Despite her mixed feelings about the situation, Chanyeol laughs. "Hopeless," she says, clicking her tongue and taking his arm. "Let's go get you a teen movie makeover moment."

\---

Once Jongin is sent off in a dress shirt and jeans that showcase his long dancer legs, Chanyeol heads back down to the garage. She's eager to get started on her bike and it's better than sitting at home obsessing over the date.

As far as distractions go, building things is almost as good as drumming for clearing her head. She gets into a zone and doesn't realize how late it is until the sound of a throat being cleared behind her drags her out. 

"I don't give a fuck about cars or bikes or whatever, but that's kind of sexy," Jongin comments, dropping onto the couch in a splay of limbs. "Definitely a chick magnet."

He looks a little disheveled and Chanyeol tries very hard not to imagine ways that could have happened. "Let's hope so," she says lightly. "How was your date?" 

Jongin seems pensive for a moment before smiling, small and secretive. "Pretty good," he murmurs. 

"That's good," Chanyeol replies, hoping it doesn't come out as stilted as it feels in her mouth. "First kiss accomplished, then?"

Jongin laughs softly, mostly to himself, and tilts his head back against the cushions. "Yeah, first kiss accomplished."

It hurts, more than she thought it would, but Chanyeol sets that aside. Jongin is her brother, by choice not blood, and that's more important than her unrealized crush. There will be other girls, but there's only one Jongin. 

"I'm happy for you," she says softly, turning back toward her bike and finishing what she was doing before standing up and joining Jongin on the couch. Her knees hurt from kneeling for so long. 

"How is Operation Get Chanyeol A Girlfriend going?" Jongin asks teasingly, eyes sparkling.

Chanyeol wrinkles her nose. "That is a terrible name, we are not calling it that. You're not allowed to name things." She elbows him and sighs. "It's not. I kind of forgot to ask to meet up with her."

Jongin gives her an unimpressed look. "You cannot break a solemn vow like that. Ask her now."

"Now?" Chanyeol asks, voice going squeaky. She can't. "I, uh, don't have a way to do it now."

"I know you have her email," Jongin says, rolling his eyes. "Send her an email. Now. I already went on a whole date with my crush and you haven't even asked this girl to meet up."

Chanyeol's fingers shake slightly as she pulls up her email and clicks on HyunnieB's name. She doesn't want to do this, but if she refuses Jongin will be suspicious. This is fine. She's a big girl, she can deal. 

_H -_

_Hey, sorry for sending this so randomly, but I've been wondering if you would like to meet? You've been such a good friend for so long and it seems silly we live in the same city but have never met in person. No pressure if you don't want to, but please let me know!_

_-L_

"Happy?" Chanyeol asks, more shakily than she wants. 

Jongin nods. "Yes." 

He looks smug like he's gotten one over on her and Chanyeol's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Why are you so pushy about this?"

"I just want you to be happy," Jongin replies, widening his eyes innocently. 

Chanyeol doesn't entirely believe him but doesn't demand an answer. Instead she slumps down and buries her face in Jongin's chest. He smells faintly of cologne, spicy and warm. "I've had a long day," she mutters. 

Jongin pets her head and takes her hair out of its ponytail to braid it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Chanyeol mumbles. 

"Okay," Jongin replies easily. 

His hands feel good playing with her hair and she's almost lulled to sleep. Jongin secures the end of the braid with her hair tie and helps her sit up. 

"Mm?" Chanyeol asks, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Come upstairs," Jongin says fondly. "You can't walk home like this, you'll sleepwalk into the street or something."

Chanyeol rubs her eyes and nods. He's right. "Your parents won't mind?" 

Jongin laughs and quietly ushers her to his room where he tosses her a tshirt and sweats. "When have they ever objected to you sleeping over? Hell, we used to bathe together."

"We were three," Chanyeol points out dryly, stripping out of her clothes. "I just don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"They know we're not like that," Jongin tells her with a gentle smile. "They know you don't...like guys like that."

Chanyeol stops dead and stares at him, eyes wide. "They what?" She asks, voice choked and scared. Her heart feels like it might explode in her chest. 

Jongin looks startled at her reaction. He cautiously comes closer and wraps her in a hug. It should be weird, her in just her bra and borrowed sweats but it isn't. She sags against him, eyes wet. 

"They've known for years, Yeol," Jongin says as gently and delicately as he can. "Mom asked me if you were gay when we were 15. They love you. You're like their daughter. Nothing has changed."

Chanyeol sobs, finally breaking down. Today has been too much for her, an emotional rollercoaster that she desperately wants to get off. Jongin just holds her and makes soothing noises while rubbing her back. 

"Thank you," she mumbles, pulling back to wipe her eyes. "Sorry for getting your shirt all wet."

Jongin just shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I probably should have told you ages ago, but I didn't want you to be self conscious around them. It didn't change how they treated you so I figured it didn't matter."

Chanyeol punches him in the bicep. "Of course it matters! I could have been sleeping up here in your bed instead of down on that awful couch this whole time!"

"Maybe I wanted to save myself from your snoring," Jongin teases, dancing out of the way of her attack. 

"I do _not_ snore, Kim Jongin," Chanyeol replies haughtily. "That's _you_. You're like a faulty chainsaw. My condolences to your future wife."

"Rude," Jongin says, sticking out his tongue at her. "After all that I've done for you."

Chanyeol laughs, feeling light suddenly, like all the things she's carried with her all day have disappeared. "I love you," she says, feeling uncharacteristically sappy. 

Jongin shakes his head but smiles. "I love you too. Put a shirt on and get in bed already."

Chanyeol slides the shirt over her head and undoes her bra, pulling it out one of the arm holes. She gets in bed and snuggles up to Jongin. The bedding smells like the laundry detergent Mrs. Kim has always used, comfortable and familiar. 

"That bra thing looks like weird magic," Jongin comments, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't get how you do that."

Chanyeol shrugs. "I would teach you but I don't think it's a skill you'll ever need."

"You're probably right. It's one of those mysteries of the universe I don't need solved," Jongin agrees. 

Chanyeol's phone buzzes on Jongin's nightstand and she reaches out to grab it. Baekhyun responded to her email. Shit. 

_Yes. City Hall station tomorrow at noon? -B_

Jongin hooks his chin over Chanyeol's shoulder and reads the message. "Say yes," he demands. 

Chanyeol exhales slowly. She can do this. She's not a coward. 

_That works for me. -L_

"Now you can't back out," Jongin says smugly. 

"God, you're being weird about this," Chanyeol mutters, setting the phone back down and switching off the lamp.

"I am not," Jongin protests. 

Chanyeol shoves her elbow back against his abs. "Shut up and let me sleep, Nini, you're so _loud_."

She ignores Jongin's sputtering and closes her eyes. Despite her fluttering stomach she's tired enough to drop off to sleep quickly. As she slips into unconsciousness she has the passing thought that Baekhyun signed with a B instead of an H but it's there and gone before she can grasp at it.


	5. Take My Breath Away

"Wake up!"

"Your breath is terrible, go brush your teeth," Chanyeol grumbles, still half asleep. She buries her face in her pillow to block the sunlight. 

Jongin huffs. "Get out of bed."

"It's Sunday," she whines. "No work or school."

"No, but you have a date in two hours and you still need to go home and change." Jongin leans close and sniffs delicately. "And shower. You smell like the garage."

Chanyeol sits up, adrenaline coursing through her. "Oh my god."

Jongin snickers. "Yeah. Can you eat?"

"No." She feels like she's going to throw up from nerves. 

"Yeah, I figured. I don't know if you actually need it since you're all adrenaline right now, but I fixed you a coffee to go." Jongin lifts a travel mug. 

"You're way too good for me," Chanyeol says, changing from sweatpants back into her jeans. 

Jongin follows her to the door and watches her shove her feet into her sneakers without untying them. "I know. Go clean up. Wear something cute."

Chanyeol sighs and takes the travel mug from him. "I'll do my best. Thanks, Nini." She leans in and kisses his cheek before rushing out the door.

Once home, Chanyeol jumps in the shower, mind whirling. She's actually doing this. Way too soon she is going to meet Baekhyun and everything is going to be revealed. Okay. Maybe not everything. She doesn't actually have to admit to her own crush. 

For a minute she panics about what to wear before realizing that it doesn't really matter. She's not going there for seduction purposes. Friendship only. All the same she wishes she owned or knew how to use makeup. Cherry lip balm is going to have to suffice, she supposes. 

Chanyeol is on autopilot the whole journey. She barely remembers leaving her house or sidestepping strangers on public transit. Her brain is just cascading images of worst case scenarios. 

Not a single one of Chanyeol's nerves have settled even the slightest by the time she arrives. She really, really hopes she doesn't actually throw up on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun is already there, long dark hair falling in pretty waves over her shoulders. Her fuzzy cream sweater looks awfully soft and pettable. The skirt she's wearing is terribly cute and oh. Her thighs also look very soft and pettable. 

Chanyeol firmly raises her eyes, flushing at her own thoughts. She feels horribly underdressed in her torn black jeans and oversized hoodie. Maybe she should have made an effort. Still, she forces herself to shuffle toward Baekhyun.

"Um, hi?" Chanyeol wants to smack herself. She should have practiced what she was going to say. 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun's eyes sparkle at her, like they're full of stars. Wow. 

"I...think you're waiting for me." Chanyeol feels incredibly stupid. 

Baekhyun just smiles and takes her hand. "Oh, I know. We should talk, don't you think? There's a cafe close."

What. Chanyeol lets Baekhyun lead her and hopes her palms aren't sweaty. She can't actually feel her body right now, like she got a full body shot of novocaine. Currently she does not understand a single thing. 

"Ordinarily I would make you pay since you asked me out," Baekhyun says as she guides Chanyeol into a chair inside the cafe. "Unfortunately you still look a little shell shocked, sweetheart, so I'll go get us drinks and treats. You just sit here and breathe."

Chanyeol nods at her. Once Baekhyun has stepped away, Chanyeol gains her bearings a bit and looks around. The cafe is a little cutesy, but not obnoxiously so. She still doesn't know what's going on. How does Baekhyun know? Has she always known who Chanyeol is? Was this all an elaborate joke?

"Ooh, that doesn't look like a good expression," Baekhyun comments, setting a mug in front of Chanyeol along with a little cake with a cat face. "Jongin said that under no circumstances were you to have more coffee so you'll have to make do with tea."

"Jongin?" Chanyeol asks, voice raspy and hurt. Jongin is in on this? Betrayal burns in her chest and her flight instinct has her muscles tense. 

"Okay wait, I'm making a mess of things," Baekhyun sighs, reaching out to brush her fingers over the back of Chanyeol's hand. "Please don't run away yet."

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and nods. "Explain. I don't understand. Anything."

Baekhyun's eyebrows scrunch determinedly. "Okay. How long have you known I'm HyunnieB?"

"When you told me about your crush asking you to go out with her best friend," Chanyeol says softly, folding her napkin nervously. "It was too much of a coincidence."

"Ah. So just a couple days." Baekhyun nods like any of this in any way makes sense. "And then I basically told you my crush was you."

Chanyeol coughs lightly and nods, embarrassed. "Yeah. That confirmed it."

"I think by your expression you think I've known for awhile," Baekhyun says, scrutinizing Chanyeol's face. "I didn't know you were Loey until last night." 

"How?" Chanyeol frowns. Nothing is becoming clearer at all. 

Baekhyun sighs. "I'm going to assume Jongin didn't tell you anything about our 'date'?"

Chanyeol can _hear_ the quotation marks around the word date. "Just that you kissed him."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun says very seriously, expression going dark. "I am going to punch your best friend."

Her first instinct is to protect Jongin but she holds her tongue. "Maybe you should tell me what happened."

"Okay, so Jongin took me out to eat and he was very sweet and respectful but it took me about thirty seconds to realize that I was right and he doesn't actually like me."

Chanyeol frowns. "I see what you're getting at, but he _has_ had a crush on you for three years. I had a front row seat for the pining."

Baekhyun shakes her head and tucks her hair behind her ear. Chanyeol tries not to get mesmerized by her elegant fingers. 

"No, no. See, he doesn't actually know anything about me. I'm just a thing he thinks he's _supposed_ to want. I'm like a generic pretty actress in a drama. I'm not a real person to him that he actually wants to be with," Baekhyun explains, taking a sip of her drink. 

"That seems...a little unfair," Chanyeol says slowly. 

Baekhyun hides a smile in her mug. "Oh no, I proved my theory pretty thoroughly. I'll be completely honest, I'm not entirely certain Jongin actually likes girls?"

Chanyeol stares at her. No, if Jongin were gay she would know. Right? Isn't she supposed to have gaydar or something?

"You are _so_ cute when you're having an existential crisis," Baekhyun coos. 

Chanyeol flushes and ignores the comment. "Okay, what does any of this have to do with you finding out I'm Loey?"

Baekhyun brightens. "Oh, yes! Well, once we ascertained Jongin does not in fact have a crush on me, I pumped him for info about you. And he told me how into this girl online you were and how sad it was that she was into someone else. So I mentioned that I gamed and asked what your handle was."

"Oh my god," Chanyeol moans, burying her face in her hands. Jongin has a big mouth and she's going to punch it when she sees him next. Baekhyun will have to stand in line.

"No, see, this is perfect," Baekhyun says chirpily. "There are no problems! I'm super into you in real life and online. And you're clearly into me online and I think you find me attractive in real life? You go all cute and panicky when I touch you anyway. I've never dated a girl before so I don't know all the signs." 

Chanyeol looks up at her and she can feel how red her face is, burning hot. "I find you attractive, yes," she confesses awkwardly. "I think I have to confirm Jongin doesn't have feelings for you."

Baekhyun waves her hand dismissively. "I told you, I confirmed he's not into me."

Suddenly all the pieces start connecting in Chanyeol's head. "By...kissing him?"

"Yep." Baekhyun's smile goes mischievous. "Also he has really nice lips and it was kind of tragic no one had taken them for a test drive before. But yes, I made him see that he wasn't actually attracted to me like that."

Chanyeol's lower lip pushes into a pout. "By kissing him," she repeats unhappily. 

Baekhyun leans in and raises her eyebrows. "How else was I supposed to prove that to him?"

"Literally any other way?" Chanyeol thinks she's calmed down enough to drink her tea and takes a tentative sip. It's exactly how she likes it and she doesn't know if that's Jongin's directions or not. Her stomach doesn't protest so she takes another. 

"Well, I'm not going to do it again," Baekhyun offers. "Does that help? Because I really can't kiss _you_ in the middle of a cafe but you're pouting and I want to."

Chanyeol is just never going to be any color but red ever again. "Yes. That helps."

Baekhyun rests her chin in her palm and smiles at Chanyeol kind of dreamily. "Did you know that the tips of your ears turn red when you blush? I want to nibble on them."

"Please stop," Chanyeol begs. "I literally cannot deal with the flirting. I am going to pass out or something."

Now it's Baekhyun's turn to pout. "Well that's no fun. How am I supposed to convince you to date me if I can't flirt?"

Yeah, Chanyeol is just going to expire. That's the only solution. "I, uh, don't really need convincing," she mumbles. 

Baekhyun smiles brightly. "Does that mean Operation Get Chanyeol A Girlfriend is a success?"

"That is _not_ what it's called," Chanyeol says reflexively before she realizes what Baekhyun is actually asking and blushes some more. "But um. Yes? If you want me to be? Yours, I mean?"

"Oh I absolutely want you to be mine," Baekhyun purrs before bursting into giggles at Chanyeol's expression. "I'm sorry, you're just too fun to tease. You're adorable."

"Adorable is not usually one of my descriptors," Chanyeol says dryly, taking another sip of tea. It's rapidly approaching lukewarm.

Baekhyun wrinkles her nose. "Everyone at our school is a moron. You're the most adorable." She peers at Chanyeol's untouched cake. "Are you going to eat that?"

"I would feel bad," Chanyeol replies, looking down at the cake. "It has a little face. I don't know if I can eat it."

Baekhyun coos at her. "You're just made of marshmallow fluff, aren't you? I can't believe no one knows how soft and sweet you are."

Chanyeol sighs. "I genuinely don't know if I can handle you." She holds up a hand as Baekhyun opens her mouth. "No. No innuendo about handling you. I do not allow."

"No fun," Baekhyun says again, grinning. "It's okay. We can ease you into it. You don't need the full Baekhyun experience all at once."

"I keep forgetting that I _know_ you," Chanyeol says apologetically. "HyunnieB stuff comes out of your mouth and I keep forgetting that's you. I don't expect it."

"So is all the cute blushing because I'm a pretty girl flirting with you or because I'm your crush flirting with you?" Baekhyun asks curiously. 

"A little of both I think?" Chanyeol answers after thinking about it for a moment. "I mean, you made me blush all the time online, you just couldn't see it."

"It makes me very sad for myself that I was unaware of this." 

Chanyeol laughs softly, relaxing into her usual loose limbed sprawl. This isn't really like a first date with all the awkwardness of strangers. She does know Baekhyun, rather intimately actually. They've shared deeply personal things about themselves with each other. The outrageous flirting, while extra potent when combined with Baekhyun's face, is the same as it was online. She can do this. 

"So how come you're not shy about any of this?" Chanyeol asks, reaching out to brush Baekhyun's hand. Her stomach flips pleasantly when she makes contact with Baekhyun's soft skin. 

Baekhyun links their fingers together. "I've had years of staring at your pretty face, you just didn't notice. I've acclimated."

"Years?"

"Yeah." Baekhyun makes a face. "I didn't know why I was staring at first. I thought it was admiration or something, like I said. Once I figured it out all I wanted was for you to look back."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says gently. "I was head over heels for this brilliant girl online. She's the smartest and funniest person I've ever met and she makes my heart do backflips." She makes a faux surprised expression. "Oh wait, that's _you_."

"Okay, I get it," Baekhyun laughs. "You _were_ looking back, I just didn't know."

"I still feel very stupid about all of this," Chanyeol admits with a wry smile. 

Baekhyun squeezes her hand, fingers fitting perfectly between Chanyeol's like puzzle pieces. "Inaccurate. You're also the smartest person I know and we are going to be _so_ good together."

Chanyeol believes her.


End file.
